Friend for Russia
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: A turn for the worse in both economy and life causes a strange happening for Russia as he visits Japan with a treaty in hand. Yet, he gains something more than benefits. No own Hetalia .


If there was something Russia liked best about Winter--it was getting out of his own lands to travel south for awhile for what he called a vacation--this vacation was actually negotiations works with treaties, or world meetings. Sometimes it was going with his boss on diplomatic trips, whenever he could get away from the cold he did.

Lately, he'd been rather miserable, the cold killing his economy enough that he had a slight cold, a slight fever even--but no one really took notice. Russia didn't really seem to care about his own well being, and brushed it off. He didn't have time to be sick these days, no nation did. Everyone was surprised that America hadn't been ailing, but with the World Depression (excluding him) in the 1920s, it wasn't surprising, really, that America didn't get sick. Maybe he was a hero after all? Superperson or something? Ha--as if.

Hopefully he'd be fine, right?

This trip was with Japan, as of late, they had been trading partners, and right now was just a renewal and change to their current trade agreement. The trip to the island-composed nation was a relief. General Winter had been pissed this year, at him of course, and attacked with such ferocity that the largest nation was beyond convinced the wounds he had received from the attack were going to add to the hideous scars that already marked his beaten form. What a loving father-figure he had, right?

His family issues were large, but, considering that Japan and China were siblings, with several other relations all pushed together, the problems that his Asian counterparts had considering families was probably so much larger than his own issues, especially with the sister that would have nothing to do with him, and the one that wanted everything to do with him.

Yet, those thoughts really needed to be pushed aside, at least, that was the opinion of the Russian's bosses, considering the two of them wanted this deal to go through for the good of Russia--if they could expand trading, they could attract the attention of other nations for potential increases or even new trades. The more they could export to other nations rather than import meant they'd be able to make a larger profit margin and once more become a dominating world power that the bosses desired. Russia had once more fallen out of the large power-play, after the collapse of the Soviet Union, that is. It'd happened before, and it would happen again. Not that Russia seemed to mind these days, having played the role of the villain for so long in the world's stage. Letting someone else take over this part was almost a relief. Not that anyone truly had, sure, Iran and North Korea were ATTEMPTING to take over the role he had perfected, being a source of fear for a generation or two, that still lingered in the hearts and minds of the older citizens of the nations he had tormented...

No one could ever have his charm, could they? No one had his tact for being the villain, how could they? Ah, but those thoughts were out of Russia's bitter, twisted mind before they could plant themselves and spread more of the thorns that had plagued the sunflowers in Russia's head for centuries.

He had to be pleasant with Japan after all, didn't he? Best behavior, best behavior!

The happy giant (he wasn't that big, was he?) had to squeeze himself on one of those overly-crowded trains, since of course, no one had ever greeted him at the airports he arrived in before. Now, the distance across was quicker than it had been years ago, it was still a complicated route to get from one place to the other, but soon enough, Russia found himself standing before the place that was the Japanese male's house.

He knocked politely, his voice cheerful. "Japan-kun! I'm here!" Announcing himself, just in case he might scare the poor old man with his appearance, older people tended to have memory loss, you know (except China, but that man was immortal or something. Speaking of China, he had a mental note to go to his place for a drink, the two of them had much to catch up on of course!).

He heard the shuffling of someone from the other side of the door, and it opened to reveal a very... ah, well, he honestly couldn't tell the Japanese man's mood from his expression, which was sent at neutral.

"Come in, Russia-san." He said politely, standing aside to let the larger nation come in.

Russia had to literally duck to get into the male's house, and was happy that the ceilings, well, he already knew they were high enough for him! He of course smiled at the elder male, and of course as to custom, started to unlace the boots he wore, having to get through all sorts of ice and snow to get to the airport in the first place, he had opted for boots.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I don't have house shoes fo--"

"I brought my own pair, Kiku." He saw the surprised expression on the other's face, especially as he pulled out the said pair, setting them down after his boots were off, slipping them over his several-layers-of-socked feet.

Kiku mutely nodded and led the larger nation to the meeting room he had set aside in his house, it was nice, tidy, and small, simple like the nation perferred himself to be.

They sat, already shuffling through papers, they knew the ordeal, they knew the pattern they'd take. It was always the same.

First they would exchange pleasantries.

Second came the tea that Kiku would have on the stove, and bring it over for them to share.

Russia would accept, and they'd calmly drink, relaxing before the debate began.

When they finished, they would take out the paperwork, mull over it, and argue softly with one another for terms to put one over the other.

In the end, they'd compromise to fully benefit each nation.

When they finished, Kiku would get them more tea, and Russia would stand after gathering his things, the elder nation would enter to find the man about to leave, saying he was glad their terms were settled and that he had to rush back, but politely thank him for the tea, and the time.

Except this time, when Russia stood, he became so dizzy that he fell over.

Japan dropped the tray he was holding in surprise, all of it clattering to the ground and breaking, the Japanese male had rushed to the side of the largest nation, shaking him, trying to get his attention.

Yet the Russian was already somewhere else, somewhere in his head.

* * *

That peacefully darkness ended, soon enough, leaving him drowsy, warm, and stuffed in the head. It took him a moment to realize what all had happened, after all, he remembered telling Kiku goodbye, like he always did.

The smaller nation was kneeling over him, a frown to his features (the most expression he'd seen on the other since their war in 1905). "You're awake." He said, an obvious fact, continuing to peer over the large man, as if to see what else was wrong with him.

"Da...?" He barely registered the Japanese the male spoke, his own head clouded in his native tongue, the foreign language seeming to barely slide in. Russia attempted to clear his head, but it wasn't going to work very soon, was it? He felt hot, he felt dizzy. His body was heavy, and warm, too warm. Obviously he was laying down, but, ah, what had happened?

"You collapsed in the meeting room, Russia. I just... rolled you on this futon and removed your coat... You have a cold. I was surprised you came, considering everyone noticed the economic plunge your nation just took. I just thought you didn't get sick, like America." The Japanese male's face turned into a further frown. "As your friend, I should have been more concerned for your health rather than this treaty of ours..." The man looked ashamed of himself.

Yet only one word hit in Russia's mind.

_Friend._

Getting his hand out from those blankets, he reached and grasped the smaller one, to get the attention of the depressed male. "W...we're...friends?"

The Asian straightened up! "O-of course!"

Russia smiled at him. "...I never knew that... that...I had a friend..."

Kiku was left puzzled as Russia fell asleep.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: You can kinda tell that I wrote the rest of this on Nyquil, but, I might go back and edit it again later. I've rewritten this like, four or five times... And I have a cold, but I want you to read this so here!


End file.
